Keitor
Keitor is the slash ship between Keith and Lotor from the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom. Canon Season 3 RED PALADIN Keith is the newly Black Paladin in the wake of Shiro’s disappearance. Keith’s first mission as such is protecting a planet from Lotor, which Lotor baited Keith and others to. Lotor takes notice of the Black Lion as it hadn’t been seen for a long while. Lotor commands Zethrid to shoot the Black Lion as its “pilot isn’t in control,” though he does say for her to “just graze it” as he doesn’t want any permanent damage done to it. Keith is hit, but is otherwise okay. After Lance and Allura arrive in their new Lions respectively, Lotor willingly retreats as he’s “seen enough.” With the knowledge Lotor is Zarkon’s son, Keith tells the team they need to find out more, and by doing that Keith means putting a tracker on Lotor’s ship and flying away from the rest of the team. THE HAUNTED Keith is determined to catch Lotor and take him out, even telling his teammates to “stay out of his way.” Lotor lures the paladins to Thayserix, a planet made of dense gases, essentially to “blind” the Lions. Keith comments how Lotor is “hiding from them” by flying there. Pidge tries to tell Keith that this isn’t a good idea, as they have no idea what’s in there. Keith ignores her, speeding down toward the planet. Pidge tries again, but Keith tells her he isn’t “letting Lotor get away.” Soon Allura gets separated from the team, from struggling to pilot the Blue Lion and Hunk goes after her. With Lance and Pidge the only ones following Keith, Lance yells at Keith they have to go back for Allura, as he’s “splitting up the team.” Keith yells in frustration, but finally stops, and the three of them round back to Allura and Hunk. Keith goes on about how this isn’t about “the team,” saying, “We need find Lotor and stop him, and I plan on doing that right now.” With that he flies off, leaving the others. As they watch him go Lance bitterly says they should stick together, so they follow Keith deeper into the planet. Lotor uses his knowledge of the planet against the paladins. TAILING A COMET Hunk and Pidge find the comet from “Hole in the Sky,” and realizes it's moving. Keith leads the mission. Once in the base, Keith realizes it's Lotor's ship they're seeing, he says he'll go off and find him on his own. The team disagrees and says how they should stay together, outnumbered, Keith stubbornly says fine. After a fight with Lotor's generals, Voltron is formed, but to take out the teludav or take out Lotor are brought up. Once the teludav is destroyed and Lotor flies off, Keith says they should go after him but Shiro disagrees as "something strange is going on here and they need to figure it out." Season 4 CODE OF HONOR Keith is determined to find and kill Lotor, enough to even go against Shiro and rest of Team Voltron. A NEW DEFENDER Lotor is listening to radio chatter of Galra giving updates on his whereabouts. He soon finds a channel where someone is telling another Galra to stay way, as there will be a massive explosion in that location. Curious, Lotor flies there. Once there, Voltron struggles to fly away in time from the planet turned into a bomb. Matt tells Keith that they'll never penetrate the Galran ship. Keith lowers his voices and looks dead on to the ship before saying, “Not with our weapons,” he then thrusts his ship straight for the much larger ship. Moments later, Lotor blasts the ship, breaking it's barrier, thus saving Keith's life. Lotor then calls them all, saying it's come for a “discussion.” Season 5 KRAL ZERA Shiro takes Lotor to the Kral Zera - a coronation ceremony for a new Emperor or Empress. With so many powerful Galra in one place, Keith and other Blade members know they must take them out. They plant bombs all around the unsuspecting Galra commanders fighting for control above. As Keith is running, he turns back to see the Black Lion parked where the Galra stand. Keith then tells his fellow Blades they need to stop. They tell him it's too late, as the bombs are set and timed. Not wasting time, Keith begins to disarm the bombs placed. Though soon realizing there's too many and runs back out. As he runs, he pushes Lotor forward, them both stumbling down the stairs. Soon standing on their feet, they overlook the massive battle unfolding in the sky, Lotor turns to Keith saying this was what he wanted to avoid. Season 6 THE COLONY Keith has been gone for two years. When he shows up again, he wants Lotor. Hunk informs him Lotor is in the quintessence rift with Allura. Once Keith lands the pod, he's quick to say they need to stop Lotor, as he's been “lying to all of us.” On his mission, Keith finds an Altean, Romelle, she tells him her story which begins Keith's hatred for Lotor. Once back on the castleship, and Lotor and Allura walk through the door to the bridge of the ship, Keith jumps behind him, holding his blade. After Lotor's fails at damage control, Allura, fed up, picks Lotor up and throws him hard to the floor, knocking him out. Fanon On AO3, Keitor is the 13th most written ship within the fandom; Keith's fifth and Lotor's second. Fandom FAN FICTION :Lotor/Keith on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : : Trivia * In the early planning stages for the show, Keith and Lotor were intended to have a deeper storyline and more interaction. This was when Shiro was meant to be killed off for real, and when the decision was made to revive him, the Keith/Lotor plot-line was removed. Lotor's arc Photos Keitor1 (The Hunted).jpg Keitor2 (Kral Zera).png Keitor3 (Kral Zera).png Keitor4 (Kral Zera).jpg References Navigation